1). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of pants, and particularly to a pants on which a zipper is provided to surround each pants leg spirally downward and away from the front side of a knee part.
2). Description of Related Art
Clothes are greatly significant for us from the viewpoints of personal interest and symbol of social position in addition to an indication of different civilization. Strictly speaking, the function of clothes for covering the body has become less important in a developed economic society since other functions of clothes arose.
In fact, it is possible for clothes to provide special functions in certain situations such as casual suit, sports wear, patient suit, etc., which may be different from the traditional integral type and which may be opened locally for the need of these situations.
For instance, the present inventor has investigated the patient suit and owns many granted patents. U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,802 (equivalent to Taiwan Utility Model No. 106715) is a typical example. For the sports wear, pants for warming up body, which is available in the market, has provided the zipper for the zipping the clothes complying with the change of temperature.
Presently, it has not been seen that a pair of pants can be available for being partly opened or fully opened. Although the preceding sports pants can be opened for specific purposes, there are some disadvantages listed underneath:
(1) If a hook and loop fastener, buttons, or tying belt is used instead of zipper, clearances may generate to result in insufficient protection and privacy. PA1 (2) While the zipper is used, the zipper is arranged to form a shape of straight line, i.e., a downward strip from top at exact front side or lateral side of the sports pants. Shortcomings are:
(a) When the sport is played, the stretching movement of the thigh against the zipper may cause discomfort and being without snugness in addition to influencing the movement. PA2 (b) While the wearer is in a sprawl or a lateral position, discomfort may be caused because of the thigh pressing against and being stimulated by the zipper. Even worse, it is possible to cause the disease of decubitus. PA2 (c) It is not possible for the zipper to be unfastened at any desired portion and the only way can be done is to unfasten the zipper from an end continuously.